Swen Tales: Masquerade
by xLittleMermaidx
Summary: When Regina leaves the masquerade ball and runs to the gardens, she didn't expect to be offered her biggest wish to be fulfilled by an intriguing blonde in a white mask. First installment of Swen Tales.


**This is the first one shot in my Swen Tales series! It was so much fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Also, I have a Twitter specifically for my fanfic stuff. Follow or tweet me at littlemermaidff with any reviews, questions, requests, etc. I will also post my links when I add a new story and all.**

 **Please send in any oneshot requests for Swen Tales, and I will most likely do them. If the request is something I'm not comfortable with (mainly hardcore M), I won't do it, but I will do anything else! Writing is a passion, and it makes me so happy when you all enjoy reading it.**

 **Note: oneshots for Swen Tales will not be posted as chapters in one fanfic. They will be posted separately. Also, some parts of this may be sensitive, so forewarning.**

 **Please favorite and review and spread the link, if you so desire! Love you guys xoxo**

* * *

It was the annual ball celebrating precious Snow's birthday, and this year, it was a masquerade. Regina sat in her lavender gown in her chair at the table, watching the dancing through her shimmery black mask. Colorful faces surrounded her-the women wore mostly Colombina masks, usually black, red, or gold masks. The men wore simple black masks; there were few that wore something more decadent. From what Regina saw, the women's dresses were form-fitting at the torso, then expanded out at the tulle. All the men wore black-and-white suits. Little Snow was now thirteen, and she beamed while she danced in her pink dress with various subjects of her age. She lit of the room, causing laughter to fill the air. Everyone was smiling and chattering. Well, everyone except Regina.

The Queen had not been greeted by anyone that night. The only time she had the opportunity to speak was when she murmured a thank you to a servant when her glass was refilled. Her hands were in her lap, and she tried her best to not fidget with her long, dark hair that was pulled to the side in a decadent braid.

 _But it wouldn't be proper_ , she would remind herself. Although she was not being spoken to, Regina knew that subjects would still eye her. Playing with her hair would make her look fragile. And she could **not** look weak in front of her subjects.

As the night went on, Regina felt more lonely and trapped. It had been two years since she had married the King and banished her mother. The king had decided that he would allow her to make one bidding without needing his allowance. She didn't have one clue how to run a kingdom, but she knew she didn't want to learn with her mother hanging over her shoulder. Therefore, her mother was banished to an unknown land. Her father stayed with Regina, though, but he lived in an elite house in the nobles' village. He visited every time Regina called for him, and he was the one person in the entire kingdom whom Regina could trust. She knew he would help her escape if he had the power, but he was fifth to the throne when her mother married him. He had money, but not nearly enough to overrule the King.

Regina's thoughts about her father were interrupted when the King returned to his chair.

"Enjoying your evening, Regina?" he asked before taking a sip of his water.

"Yes, very much," the brunette lied and faked a smile. "Snow looks overjoyed."

"I made that observation, as well," he answered. "She is having much fun with the subjects. And, perhaps, we can have our fun after the festivities end."

Regina had to fight every urge in her not to cringe at the thought. She never wanted it, but he did not care and continuously disregarded her virtue.

"Perhaps," she murmured, poking a strawberry with her fork. He nodded in response, then stood up, waving to the musicians to pause their playing.

"May I have everyone's attention?" he greeted the guests. They turned to the podium, their attention turned to him.

"First, I would like to thank you all for attending tonight's celebration. My dear Snow looks forward to her birthday celebration every year, and she and I both couldn't be happier that you all have been able to attend. Snow, you have become a beautiful, young woman..."

He droned on for several moments, describing every way the Princess was a perfect being, and how strong she was after losing her mother. When he talked about the late queen, Regina could feel eyes on her. She felt judged. She could almost hear them thinking _"Why is she here?", "Is she even fit for a queen?", "Such a demotion from Eva."_ It suffocated her, and she needed to get out of there. As the King wrapped up his speech and went to go embrace Snow, Regina vacated her seat and exited the ball room.

* * *

Regina gathered her skirts and ran down the hallways, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want any part of this life, and she never did. She didn't care about status or money. It was her mother who did everything in her power to make sure Regina would have it all, regardless of how her daughter felt. Cora knew that Regina would feel isolated, but she didn't pay it much mind. In fact, she made sure her daughter couldn't escape. Granted, the barrier went down when she was banished, but Regina still couldn't leave. She had nothing that she herself owned, and the King would send guards for his possession. That was all she was to him, and she hated him for it. He made her entire existence make her feel sick and used.

Regina's heart was racing as she now stood by her apple tree, a hand on the marble edge surrounding the tree. Her breath became quick and heavy as she let the tears fall. She didn't want to show this weakness (as her mother called it), but she couldn't help it. She was overwhelmed with depression and anger; it was making her crazy.

"Is now a bad time?" a voice suddenly said. Regina turned around startled, and stared at the woman. She was dressed in tan riding pants, a white shirt, and a blue vest. Her mask was a simple, white one, and her blonde hair was tied back in a simple ponytail. It was clear that she was not an invited guest. Regina quickly wiped her tears and gained her composure.

"Intruders are not tolerated here," she declared. "I shall go inform the King."

"No, you won't," the blonde shrugged, a sly smile forming on her face.

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned, stopping in her tracks and facing the bold woman.

"You're not going to inform the King, or even a servant," she said again, her tone nonchalant.

"I am the Queen, and I will-"

"What? You'll punish me?" she smiled.

"Who do you think you are?" Regina asked, seemingly flustered.

"Call me Emma," she introduced, holding a hand out. Regina eyed it, but ignored it. Something seemed sketchy with this woman, but also vaguely familiar.

"Emma? Your name sounds familiar."

"You've probably heard of me before," she smiled proudly.

"Oh?"

"I'm kinda wanted and all," she explained.

"Are you the famous bandit?" Regina inquired, both curious and shocked at the same time. Emma removed her mask, confirming her identity.

"In the flesh," she smirked.

"What made you think you could barge into my home? I can ensure you, you will be charged for this," Regina stated. Her tone was deep, stronger than usual. In truth, Regina didn't care about the thief, but she had to show her "power".

Emma rested against the railing and snickered.

"Do you think this is funny, bandit?"

"It's just, you called this your home, when I know that it is far from it," she said, eyeing Regina and smiling when she took a step back.

"How could you possibly know that?" Regina was nervous now. She gave everything to make sure that she seemed content enough as Queen to call the palace her home.

"Because, your Majesty, I have my spies," Emma explained. She pushed off the railing, then walked in a circle around Regina. "Well, I suppose I don't have that many spies, just a few. Most of my information I gain by just watching people. And you," she stopped by Regina's ear and said in a hushed tone, "you give away a lot of secrets."

Regina's breath hitched.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low tone.

"Why would I want anything?" Emma tilted her head and locked her eyes with Regina's. The brunette looked away towards the ground.

"You're a thief and a murderer. Surely you want something to keep my secrets," she said. "What is it? Jewels, money?"

"Nothing," Emma shook her head. "In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Her words caused Regina to look back up at her.

"What did you come here for then?" Her face frowned. Emma would have better things to do than taunt her, so she had to have a purpose to being here.

"I," she began, pushing herself up on the railing next to where Regina stood. "am here to save you."

Save her? What the hell?

"Save me?" Regina confirmed suspiciously.

"Mhmm," Emma nodded.

"You have stolen and killed numerous people. What makes you think I'd want to be saved by you?" Regina chuckled. She was still nervous, but she was more comfortable knowing the woman hadn't come to kill her.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Those posters make me seem so much more horrible than I actually am. I do steal and kill people who deserve it, and, believe me, they deserve it. I do what needs to be done," she huffed. "But that doesn't make me villain like they try to make me out as, does it?"

"It depends on what makes you think one has to do to deserve to be killed."

"When they mistreat others. And I don't mean that as insulting another. I mean crimes that need to be taken care of," she said, and she noticed Regina's slight confusion as the Queen contemplated what she meant.

"For example," the bandit continued, "last week, I was in a village when I overhead a little boy report a rape. The policeman shrugged and said there was nothing he could do, which is complete bullshit. The child walked away sadly; his eyes were lifeless. So, I called him over and told him I could help. He told me where the man lived, and I ripped out the bastard's heart out that night." Regina was taken aback by the story. Emma was definitely not what the kingdom made her seem. "I'm not the bad guy, Regina. Let me help you."

Regina's eyes were watering up, but she held back the few tears that wanted to fall. Emma noticed this, of course, but she remained silent, waiting for her to speak first.

"What would you even do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked," Emma close-lipped smiled. "I know you're good on a horse, and I want to use that as an advantage. I want to teach you to use a sword and bow and arrow. I want to train you, basically."

"Train me?" Regina raised a brow. "You want me to work for you? I don't want my face on a wanted poster."

Emma smiled.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to. You do seem like good company, though. If you don't wanna join, that's cool. I can still get you out of here," Emma said. She sincerely wanted to help her, and Regina knew that this was an opportunity that might not arise again.

"How would you even break me out? There are guards everywhere, especially when I'm inside the castle," she realized.

"I figured just as much, which is why I brought you pants, a shirt, and a hood in hopes you would accept my offer," she said, motioning to the bag tied to her belt.

"And the guards?"

"I've thought about that, too." She snapped her fingers, and a ball of fire formed in her hands.

"Holy-" Regina stepped back.

"Think this will help?" Emma chuckled. "So is that a yes? Will you come with me?"

Regina looked around her surroundings and took a deep breath in. She looked at Emma and answered,

"Let's do it."

Emma grinned.

"Lead the way then, milady."


End file.
